dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Falec (Wraith Series)
Joshua Josh" Hivers '''also known as '''Josh Spectre is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Josh Spectre, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. He was soon revealed to be the illegitimate son of Vlad Plasmius . Appearance Josh often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket with pushed up sleeves, a black and red shirt, ear rings and dark blue jeans). He has brown bangy hair, blue eyes. His ghost form has the same color sceme as Danny's, but instead of the trademark hatzmat suit, Josh wears a black sweat shirt with a white hooded vest, black pants, white shoes an white gloves. Personality In contrast with Danny's old naive and clumsy personaility, Josh is a cynical, slightly selfish and overly agressive rebel. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Josh wishes to use his powers to make his life "a little more easier". Despite this Josh is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his friends and his little brother Tommy. Relationships 'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' At Josh greatly resents Danny, viewing him as an arrogant glory hogger and egostist. Throughout the first season of the 2nd series, Josh was spending most of his time trying to be better than Danny. Danny and Josh do not get along and are bitter rivals. Although Danny pitty's him and wants to reason with him sometimes. 'Joseph Hivers' Josh was the son of a powerful crime lord. Despite Joseph's love for his son, he often uses his powers to assist him in commiting his criminal activities. Josh on the other hand hates his father, but does what he's told for the sake of his brother. Joseph felt guilt for putting his son threw his criminal empire, as a result decided to turn himself in. 'Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton' Despite Josh's dislike and jealousy twords Danny, he seems to have romantic feelings for Jazz, though he never confesed and is mostly quiet about it. Jazz on the other hand, looks at Josh like more of a little brother. 'Valerie Gray' When Josh came to Casper, he made friends with Valerie. Whenever Josh is angry or jealous at Danny, Val would tried to reason with him about that. She also seems to have feelings for Josh as in some weird way, he reminded her of Danny. Josh is however unaware that Valerie is the ghost hunter trying to stop him. 'Tommy Hivers' Josh cares for Tommy more than anything. Aside from Danny, Valerie and his father Tommy is the only one who know's Josh's identity. 'Dash Baxter' While Danny used to be bullied by Dash, Josh would often intervene in Dash's bullings and would constantly get into a fight. Although Josh dosen't prey on the weak and is the exact same weight and height as Danny, he is more agressive than Dash and would constantly send him to the hospital. 'Paulina Sanchez' In contrast of Danny's early crush on her, Josh hates Paulina and is the only boy in Casper able to resist her good looks. 'Star' Much like Paulina, he dosen't like her and is immune to her good looks. 'Mr. Lancer' Due to Josh's lack of respect for authority, Mr. Lancer is more annoyed and impatient with him than he was with Danny. 'Kwan' Although Kwan is Dash's friend, he seems to like Josh. Josh also thinks alot more highly of him than he does Dash. 'Danielle "Dani" Phantom' Much like Danny, Josh is a big brother figure to Danielle. 'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasimus' Vlad is Josh's real fatther, though neither of them knew it at first. Josh hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. Vlad was shocked when he realized he had a son and felt remorse for not being aware of his son and couldn't blame Josh for hating him. He decided to turn himself , as a way to punish himself for his selfish deeds in the past. (More to come) Trivia *Josh is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 , The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, Ezio Auditore Da Firenzeio from Assassin's Creed 2, and James Heller from Prototype as they all dress or look similar to the orginal hero although they differ in many ways. *Unlike most heroes, Josh does not get the girl. *It is weird since, eventhough Josh is Vlad's son, his ghost has Danny's trademark colors (etc, white hair, green eyes and a black and white outfit). *Josh's ghost glow is yellow, while Danny's is green. Category:Characters Category:Males